Randomly discussing random things
by Indochine
Summary: It all started with a simple question of 'why are you here' and the next thing he knows they're talking about Oga's wife's breasts and Toujou's relationship with the 6 knights girl. And why does she want him naked by the way? It's definitely a 'Paako's evening', the kind of evening where you leave small bits of your sanity behind and you don't even care. Rated T for language.


_Hi guys. Here is a... thing... I wrote in two hours. At fist it was supposed to be a smut fic, then it was supposed to be a angsty fic about Yuka confronting Kanzaki who thought he was useless before having the King's crest and then it became **that. A thing with more than 2,000 words. In two hours. **I don't know what I wrote. _  
_Is it good, bad? I don't know. _  
_Is it weird? OH MY GOD YES!_

_Just read it if you like Kanzaki and Hanazawa's interactions, and I hope it does mean something. I wrote it because I was depressed (I can't manage to work and my exams are in a month) and I don't know how and why it came out that way. I think it's humor though._

**DISCLAIMER: NO CHARACTERS ARE MINE. They're all the property of Ryuuhei Tamura. **

_Hope you'll enjoy, leave me a review to tell me what you thought._

* * *

**Randomly discussing random things**

« Hajime, someone's here for you! »

Kanzaki rubbed his eyes upon hearing his father's call as if still tired even though he had slept during the entire day. Last night, the fight against the Fallen Angels had been pretty hellish and he had gone home at dawn, wounded and sleepy.

"Young boss, should I let her enter your room?"

Without even having the time to wonder who "her" was, the door opened and teen girl with red hair entered and closed the door right after her. She was wearing a flower in her hair, which was also the handle of a small dagger, an easy way for her to be recognizable through an entire crowd.

"Paako? 'The hell are you here for?"

Before answering, the red tail girl sat on his couch without permission, crossing her slender legs that she showed quite easily, her skirt being quite short and hugging her hips tightly.

"How're you feeling, Kanzaki?"

The guy raised an eyebrow. The question seemed stupid to him since she had been with them during the fight and even with him when he had gone to fight a traitorous Himekawa who had eventually revealed he hadn't betrayed Oga. Busy night… All that to say that she had seen the fight, fought herself against those guys so she knew he was feeling kind of exhausted.

"I slept the whole day, Paako, so I guess 'm okay…"

"And your wounds? They're fine too?"

This time he raised his two eyebrows. "What are you all worried for, crazy bitch? It's not like it's my first fight! I took care of them!" _Treating me like a baby, jeez… Even my stupid dad didn't ask so many questions_.

His father had asked "you fought during the whole night?" and "so did you win?" and upon seeing him nodding twice, he hadn't wanted to know more.

"Show me then."

….Wait what?

"Huh?"

"Show me your wounds, I wanna make sure they're okay!"

This…. was seriously disturbing and weird. First all the questions, then this…_ridiculous_ request, he knew he hadn't nicknamed her Paako for nothing but still, even for her that was weird.

He stood up from where he was sitting (on his bed) and walked slowly until he faced her, with at least five meters between them while she was still sitting on the couch. Maybe she had been hit on the head during last night's fight and was acting weird— well, _stranger than usual_—because of it…

"Why… are you so weird?"

She at least showed some displeasure at his question.

"Whaddya mean, Kanzaki? I'm just tryin' to be nice!"

"Wha—to be nice? Why do you want to be nice? And why are asking me to take off my clothes?"

"WHAT?! I never said that! I asked you to show me your wounds, just so I can be sure you're not playing the yakuza guy, hurt all over but not taking care of them!"

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and sat down backwards on the only chair facing his couch. He held three fingers in the air.

"First," he took one down, "I'm not stupid enough to let some injuries untreated. Second thing," he took another down, "why are you here? And third," he lowered his last finger, "if you wanted to see me without a shirt to ogle my body, you should ask that directly instead of coming with a stupid reason like 'I want to be sure you are okay'!"

At his words, Hanazawa blushed furiously. "You idiot! Why would I… w-want to see you naked? You're not _that _well built! If I wanted to ogle someone, I would go for Toujou-senpai!"

"Well first thing first, bitch, I can tell you I'm quite muscular and also I don't think the 6 horsemen chick would let you do that—Shit, what am I even saying?! The point is you're crazier than usual, what's the hell's been bothering you?!"

"WHAT?" She looked bewildered. "There is something between that chick with big breasts and Toujou-senpai?! It's true that they're childhood friends, but I didn't know they were together…!" She said, thoughtful.

"You were the one who told me they called each other by nicknames, don't you remember?"

"Hmm… not really. But they would go well together, don't you think?"

"He seems too stupid for her in my opinion."

"Don't you think she has great legs? I so wish I had her legs…!"

"Do you really think I looked at her legs?"

"Her breasts then, maybe? It's true they're as big as Hil-Hil, Ogacchi's wife!"

"Are you a lesbian? Ah wait no… You ogle people a lot, isn't that it? Since you wanted me half naked earlier and all…"

"N-NO WAY! You know, I just kinda… noticed! I mean, as a red tail, I look at other girls and see if they have fighting skills and all!"

"What's the link between breasts and fighting skills?"

That's when he realized that they had gone _very far_ in twenty seconds from her reason to be here to big breasts and fighting skills. "_Wait_… more importantly, answer my fist question! You're wasting my time with your ass on my couch, saying nothing but stupid things!"

Paako closed her mouth and blinked several times before offering a nervous smile. "What was it again?"

Kanzaki narrowed his eyes and glared with all his might towards the stupid chick. " _WHY ARE YOU HERE_?"

"Aaaaah, right!" She held up a finger as if to say 'I have a very good reason'. "Ogacchi went to America. Aoi-sis told us during the lil' meeting we had two hours ago and so I thought I should tell you since you're part of Oga's lieutenants and all…"

Silence filled the room for ten seconds.

"Oga… went to… America?" She nodded. For a moment, he wondered if she could have misunderstood Kunieda's words but then he told himself that she couldn't be that stupid. "And because…?"

"No idea," she shrugged, "something related to the guys who told the six upstarts to attack us, but Aoi-sis didn't know much more."

He digested the information slowly, a bit surprised, because it seemed a bit too much, even for Oga. Paako, still on the couch, seemed quite happy that he finally listened to her, as if he should have shut up minutes ago.

There was no way he would lose to such a crazy girl.

"That doesn't explain why you wanted my shirt to be off."

Her shoulders dropped and her smile disappeared when she heard him.

"I didn't mean it that way, Kanzaki! It's just…"

"Yeah, it's just what? Admit it already, you think I'm hot!"

"I do NOT! It's just—"

"Just what?"

"IT'S PAYBACK!" She yelled and he covered his ears before hushing her down with a hand. He didn't need the guys to come in and ask what had happened for her to yell like that.

That's when he realized her words.

"Payback…? But payback for what?" He was lost and she seemed rather embarrassed.

"For… last night… Since you… saved me and all, from Himekawa's guys…"

"What are you—Oh…!" He remembered what part of the night she was talking about, when only she, Natsume and a friend of Toujou were the only guys still up and fighting.

…

….Wait.

_Wait._

_Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!_

"You wanted to pay me back for stopping them to kick your ass by having _me_ STRIPPING? Did you want to pay me back by _having sex_?! Are you stupid or what!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT IT, THAT'S JUST NOT IT!

"THEN WHAT—"

"I JUST WANTED TO TREAT YOUR INJURIES!" She yelled, her face looking like a tomato at that moment. He didn't hush her this time.

She had stood up, her hands curled into fists, breathing heavily through her nose.

Silence filled the room again for a minute and curiously none of his father's guys came up to ask what happened after hearing her screaming.

Kanzaki waited for Paako to calm down before asking his question but she was the one who talked first.

"I wanted to do something for you since you saved me from those guys last night. You just… you misunderstood and had an unexpected reaction, Kanzaki!"

"Don't say it like it's my fault! Who's the hell asks naturally someone to get rid of his shirt for payback? You should be more conscious of how you say things sometimes!"

Paako said nothing.

"I mean, let's get serious, it's as if I had asked you to turn around so I could check your ass!"

This time, she seemed confused. "What? When you tell people to turn around it's so you can check how their ass is? You're a pervert!"

"NO! You know what, forget what I said. You should have just said at the beginning that you felt like paying me back for yesterday and I would have understood. This… went seriously too far."

She nodded slowly, feeling probably a bit ashamed of the situation herself and not really knowing what to do next. Kanzaki sighed.

"Besides…", She looked up, "It's not like… you have to owe me… for what happened or anything…"

"Really?" She had a very small hopeful voice as if she couldn't believe him.

"Hey Paako, Futaba got lost once remember, back in Okinawa? If it hadn't been for you… she would have been taken away by far more dangerous people, maybe, so I'd say we're even."

"Well not really, Kanzaki! I mean you did save us both that same night!"

That girl seriously didn't know when to shut her mouth.

"So you're saying you still owe me?"

"Yep, I think so!"

"And you want that debt to be paid?"

"Yep!"

"Then turn around."

"Alri— That's it! That's the thing in which you want to check my ass, don't you? No way, I'm not doing it!"

Paako looked rather proud of herself for not falling into the trap. He had kind of hoped she would understand so they could move on.

"Okay then we're even, and I don't want to hear anything anymore about a stupid debt left unpaid!"

"Ya got it, Kanzaki!" she smiled happily.

"Good, now you should go home. I'm still tired and injured so I'd like to get more rest."

"Sure, sure, I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

He went to open the door of his room in order to escort her out of his house.

"..."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked his father's men who were all gathered in front of his door, looking like they had been listening to the whole discussion.

"Arh…"

"Ahem, hrm…."

"N-nothing, we were just… "

"No, nothing really!" And they all left as fast as they could before he could yell at them.

_Whatever_, he thought. He would scold them later.

He brought Paako back to his front door and she stepped out in the cold night.

"See you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess. We still have that Fuji guy to beat down, even if Oga is away."

"Sure thingy, I'll see you there then."

And with that, she left.

But there was no way he would let the last word of such a crazy evening to such a crazy girl, because he was Kanzaki Hajime and he liked to have the upper hand. Besides, she was the one who had started it all by saying stupid things so he had the right to end the evening properly.

"Hey Paako!" He called.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at him.

"You sure have a nice ass!"

She stared at him then back at her own butt, hugged tightly by her orange skirt, then back at his face one more time before her eyes widened and she hurriedly gave him the finger before almost running away.

Kanzaki chuckled softly and went back home.

He received the answer five minutes later on his phone.

'_Do that again and I'll sing everywhere than Toujou is way more muscular than you!'_

He grumbled an insult on her mother that he didn't think before turning his phone off.

He was NOT starting a fight by phone.

* * *

**So, what do you say? Good, bad, no opinion? Leave me a word!**

**Here are some ending notes: I really like their relationship, but I think you had noticed, ahahaha. Let's not forget that Yuka is 16 while Kanzaki's 18, so I guess that she's shier than him whenever sexy talk is used. And I kind of like him being a gentle guy with women, not taking advantage of situations like the one that could have happened if Hanazawa really wanted to pay him back by having sex (but it would be so stupid really).**

**He's probably more rational than her but they are such a dynamic duo that you can't help but love them.**

**When I write another story about them, I'll try to do it with Yuka's POV, because all my other stories are written with Kanzaki's POV. It can't hurt to change a little!**

**Until next time! **

**Please leave a review ~~**


End file.
